


Christmas With Crowley: Hunger

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Christmas With Crowley [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depressed Crowley (Supernatural), Fluff, Loving Crowley (Supernatural), M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Crowley remembers the happy times he had with Y/n, the bittersweet memories being overtaken by the loss.





	Christmas With Crowley: Hunger

** _21st December 2015_ **

Crowley sat on his throne, the entire room empty, every single decoration missing.

He remembered what it looked like last year, filled with decorations, lights and trees, wallpaper and carpets. 

But now? 

Now the room was bare, cold and ugly. Just like his soul.

He couldn’t help but think maybe he should’ve stayed away from y/n. 

Kept him safe by not dragging him into the mess that was his life.

Kept him away from the dangerous people he associated himself with, from the fucking Winchesters.

Crowley’s mind went back to this time last year, smiling at the sweet memories.

** _21st December 2014_ **

_“Crowley. Y/n. Come on, dudes. Wake up”._

_Chelsea shook them awake, y/n groaning and burying his face into the crook of Crowley’s neck, wanting to hide away and drift off into dream world again._

_But Chelsea wasn’t going to allow that._

_“Come on!” she whined, pulling the covers off them, both men in their matching patterned pyjamas._

_“You’re both so adorable. But I still need you to come with me. Time for presents”, she exclaimed, grinning like a little child._

_“Presents? I thought those were reserved for Christmas day”, Crowley grumbled, his voice tired and raspy._

_“Nope. She likes giving presents a few days early. Keep the best for the actual day”._

_Chelsea nodded, running out of the room as y/n slid out of bed, putting his slippers on, and waiting for his husband to get up._

_“Come on, Fergus. Hurry it up”._

_“Urgh”._

_He stood, shuffling over to y/n, and gripping his waist, pulling him into his side and kissing his temple._

_“Got a few more candy canes. Need to make them a bit tastier”, Crowley commented, winking at y/n as he chuckled._

_“I’ll be ready for that later”._

_Y/n leaned up, his lips touching Crowley’s bearded face as they walked to the throne room, Chelsea sat in front of the tree, shaking the boxes to make sure she had the right ones._

_“Hurry up!”_

_They all sat on the carpet, swapping a few presents, Crowley having to choose which ones he thought Chelsea would be ok with getting now, not really sure, seeing as y/n chose most of them._

_“Just give her these ones, cutie”._

_Y/n pointed out a few presents and nudged Crowley with his shoulder, the demon handing the presents over, and watching as Chelsea’s face lit up, the presents she got making her smile, particularly when she saw the tickets to a convention for a show she loved, including back stage passes and photo ops._

_They sat around the tree, y/n on Crowley’s lap as they just talked and joked around, having a great time with each other for the next few hours._

_Eventually they went back to their rooms, the night filled with the moans and groans of y/n and Crowley._

** _17th October 2015_ **

_It’d been over a year of marriage, and almost two since they first met in the grocery store._

_Crowley was hatching a plan, taking Amara for himself to use. _

_Y/n didn’t agree with it. _

_She was a little child, who went through demon after demon, and y/n was always afraid she’d kill him._

_But Crowley always persuaded him to trust in his plan, stating that he had the girl under control, and he’d make sure no harm came to him._

_Y/n hated that this was happening again. _

_A year of happiness, ruined by the damned Winchesters, who once again decided to let out some big evil, cos they were so fucking obsessed with each other._

_He watched as she consumed the souls of demons, now a teenage girl with a serious attitude problem._

_“You can’t just kill everyone!”_

_“What? I was hungry”._

_Y/n wanted to wring the little bitch’s neck, her smug ass face pissing him off to no ends._

_“Well-eat some food. No one wants to be here, but they do it anyway. So stop killing them for no reason”._

_Y/n had a strange friendship with most of the demons. _

_Sure, they were killers and enjoyed the death that occurred around them. _

_But after talking to a few properly, he realized, they could be sweet and funny. _

_So seeing them all dead just got under his skin._

_“I did. Souls are my food”._

_Y/n clenched his jaw, muttering under his breath, when the door burst open._

_“Dean!”_

_“Dean?”_

_The Winchester walked towards Amara, a blade in his hand._

_Y/n’s eyes widened, stepping in front of the girl._

_“Whoa! What the hell are you doing?”_

_“What needs to be done”._

_Y/n backed up, Amara behind him, when Crowley turned up._

_Y/n watched as the demon flung Dean back, walking up to him with the blade, when Amara hit him._

_“What the hell are you doing? Dean’s the one trying to kill you!”_

_She paid no attention to y/n, making Crowley drop the blade, before breaking his wrist, throwing him into the wall._

_Y/n was held against the floor, watching as Amara spoke to Dean, the man too weak to do anything._

_“Kill her, Dean!”_

_He did nothing, just listening to her speak, smitten by the girl._

_“You’re so pathetic! She’s a fucking child. The fucking Darkness! Kill the bitch!”_

_He still just stood there, unable to harm her._

_The door burst open, Sam running in, Amara throwing him back._

_Dean finally snapped out of it, raising the blade, but she took care of him easily._

_With her attention now away from them all, y/n began charging at her, grabbing the angel blade that Crowley always had on him._

_“I don’t think so”._

_He stopped, frozen in space, as she turned towards him, smirking at him._

_“Haven’t had a human soul in a while. Think it’s time I got a taste again!”_

_She cupped his face, sucking his soul out of his body and swallowing it._

_“No! Y/n, please. Stop this, Amara!” Crowley bellowed, his heart breaking as he saw the life leave y/n’s eyes._

_She didn’t listen to the demon, dropping the empty vessel and walking out, leaving the three men in the room, a dead body in the middle._

Crowley poured himself another cup of eggnog, adding a large amount of whiskey into it.

He’d avoided the Winchesters since then.

He wasn’t getting into their messes again.

Not when they always did whatever they wanted, not caring about the consequences.

Y/n had died, all because of them. 

This was all their fault. 

He wanted his revenge, but right now, he just wanted to mourn the love he had lost.

Uncorking the vial, he dropped the human blood into his drink and swallowed it all, letting the emotions roll over him once more, deciding maybe it was better to feel like this. 

Feel the pain and loss. The hurt and despair.

Maybe he’d be better off weak, left to stew in his sadness and self-hatred.

Hell, maybe it’d be better if he became a human, leave the demon life behind. 

At least that way he wouldn’t be dragging anyone else into his mess.

Actually, maybe he’d be better off dead.


End file.
